The Stakeout/Trivia
Leslie adds chocolate syrup into her coffee and tops it off with a squirt of whipped cream from a can ** after eating that, she adds another generous squirt ** according to Leslie, Ann makes such good coffee * Tom is wearing a hot pink polo shirt with his initials above the left breast inside a diamond outline as Leslie tends to the community garden at the pit * Leslie calls Tom "our master horticulturist" asking him to identify the different plants * when she finds what she believed to be an unknown spice, Tom advises her the best way to identify that particular spice is to "roll it up into a joint and smoke it" ** Leslie thought they were carrots * Leslie breaks the news to Ron that a "gateway drug" was planted in the community garden at the pit * Leslie claims she has never used marijuana due to her ambition to become President; both Bill Clinton and Barack Obama admitted to past marijuana use during their first presidential campaigns. * Leslie tells Ron about this "criminal emergency" in person because he did not respond to her: ** text ** emails ** page ** voicemail * Ron suggests calling the cops, but Leslie disagrees believing that will lead to: # a leak to the press # then an investigation # they'll find Leslie's fingerprints on the manure # then they'll lose their funding * Ron reminds her that she doesn't have the funding and Leslie says they never will ** "if this gets out" * Leslie will call the cops, but asks for one day to "deal with this internally" * Leslie whispers to Ron that if "this thing blows up, I was never here" ** Ron gives her a thumbs up * Ron has had a hernia "for a while" ** he made the mistake of sneezing ** as long as he sits still and doesn't move his head or torso, "I'm good. I got this." * Leslie discusses the "kingpin" behind the marijuana planting with Tom ** Tom tells her it is a "13-year-old kid named Stevie, who likes to get high and make his transformers look like they're having sex together." * Leslie confesses to the documentary crew her presidential aspirations and that one "insanely good" brownie she had in college * Leslie strategizes with Tom regarding the marijuana find * Leslie hopes they can catch the culprit thus avoiding a scandal; she believes this will flip the headline ** from "Community Garden Infested With Pot" ** to "Brave Public Servants Rid Neighborhood Of Drugs Earn Praise From Mayor, Everyone" * stakeout time is 7 p.m. * still suffering from his hernia, Ron asks April to get him his lunch * she offers to order something, but he points to the cup and box on the far corner of his desk ** April suspects this to be "some kind of weird power trip"; it is not * inside the box is a cheeseburger, french fries, lettuce, and a tomato slice * Ron attempts to eat the burger by throwing it at his mouth but fails ** it lands in the crook of his other arm * later that evening (around 7 o'clock) Leslie brings a gym bag of stakeout supplies to meet Tom in his van ** Tom's van is a 2000-2002 Chevy Express Cargo Van * Leslie also burned a mix CD filled with songs about people watching people ** mostly Sting ** she also adds her and Tom's pictures to the face of the CD ** the jewel case is yellow * Tom is wearing the same shirt he wore to work ** the "TH" does not stand for Tommy Hilfiger ** it cost him $120 to get it monogrammed * Leslie gives him a black zip-up hoodie ** "Black is what you wear on a stakeout" ** Tom is pretty bummed that it fits * Leslie tries to test the Nikon D60 camera with 200mm lens, but Tom pushes it every time as she clicks the shutter ** Tom disrupts Leslie's camera test three times * Ann is getting ready for her date with Mark * Ann reminisces about movie dates with Andy ** Andy would always guess the main character had been dead the whole time (even for Ratatouille) * Mark pulls up in his red 2006 Ford F-150 truck * Leslie clicks the shutter 7 times as Mark goes to Ann's door ** she tells Tom she's checking to make sure the lens works * Ann teases Mark that she needs "another hour to get ready" ** Mark realizes she's kidding and remarks that "with a body like this, you don't get the brains too." * Leslie clicks the shutter 4 more times * Tom marvels at Mark's dating prowess ** "Nobody turns him down" * Leslie tells Tom that she did; he laughs ** she is wearing a candy necklace * Leslie clicks the shutter 4 more times as they drive away * Ron is still in his chair, as the janitor waxes/buffs the floor outside his office ** french fries from Ron's lunch and the box they came in are on the floor under the cork board missing the nearby trash receptacle * back in the van, Leslie plays with a dirt-encrusted shovel singing "shovel guitar" ** she is no longer wearing her candy necklace (presumably having eaten it) ** Tom says she's been playing "shovel guitar" for about an hour ** she begins playing and singing "bucket drum" on an upside-down white 5-gallon paint bucket * later, wearing another candy necklace, Leslie asks about Tom's background ** he's from South Carolina ** before that: his mother's uterus ** Leslie guesses Tom was conceived in Libya * he was born in America; his parents are Indian * his birth name is "Darwish Sabir Ismael Gani" ** he changed it to "Tom Haverford" because "brown guys with funny-sounding Muslim names don't make it very far in politics" ** Tom gets defensive when Leslie brings up Barack Obama, saying he wouldn't have changed his name if he knew a guy named Barack Obama would become president * Leslie gets excited when she hears the chain link fence around the pit, believing the kingpin has arrived ** her candy necklace is now around her forehead * she tells Tom to write down her description: a white male with light brown hair ** and wearing a dark jacket, blue and white flannel shirt and jeans * Leslie inexplicably activates the flash and takes 3 pictures before realizing it looks like Andy ** Tom confirms that it is Andy * Andy enters the pit and begins eating a carrot * Leslie believes Andy is the kingpin * Leslie and Tom are now outside the van and Leslie calls Andy over ** Tom asks him if he's living in the pit ** Andy tells him yes and, "... it's awesome somebody just planted a garden down there; fruits and vegetables. I'm getting a lot of vitamins." * Leslie tells him it's "our community garden" * Tom tells him, "someone planted a whole mess of weed next to the tomatoes." * Andy denies doing it, saying he thought they were the tops of carrots ** Leslie also thought they were the tops of carrots * Andy can't join Tom and Leslie in the van for their stakeout because he's supposed to "have a rock fight with this crazy guy" ** but he's 20 minutes late, so Andy decides to join them * April asks Ron if he lives in his office * when he finally answers, she throws a yellow highlighter at him saying, "Catch." ** he doesn't * she thought there might be something wrong, so she came back * Ron tells her "it's a minor medical issue" * April guesses what's wrong with him, Ron relents and tells her he has a hernia ** April asks if he also has syphilis, "It's possible to have two things." * She offers him a ride to the hospital; he accepts "Please." ** she rode her bike to the office, so he'll have to wait for her to get her dad's station wagon ** Ron thanks her * April says goodbye and stamps her feet pretending to leave ** Ron asks if she's still there ** she is, she just "wanted to see if he could tell" * April leaves for real; Ron asks again if she's still there * Andy is in the van with Tom and Leslie telling them how great it is to "have someone to talk to" * Andy asks how Ann's doing; he misses her "so much, it's ridiculous" ** Tom starts to tell Andy that Ann is on a date with Mark, but ** Leslie interrupts saying, "I bet she really misses you." * Leslie yawns, tugs on her mostly eaten candy necklace and says she'll need more if she's going to stay up ** Leslie offers Andy one from her now almost empty bag * Andy mentions that all he's had to eat for the past few weeks has been fruits and vegetables as he pushes an entire necklace into his mouth * Leslie tells Andy that there's a string with the candy ** Andy says, "not in this one." * Andy starts feeling the effects of a sugar high and Leslie offers to get him "something more substantial to eat" * Tom calls out to Andy and Leslie as they go to get food to bring him "two cheeseburgers and a green tea" ** then he finds himself locked out of the van * Tom's van's license plate number ends with "243P" * Mark's license plate number is 691P5C * Ann describes her date with Mark as "surprisingly fun" * as Mark tries to be a gentleman and funny, Ann notices someone on the top of a van trying to break in ** Mark agrees and calls 911 just as Tom jimmies the door open * as they are walking back from getting food, Leslie asks Andy if he spies on Ann from the pit ** Andy tells her the reason he's living in the pit is not to spy on Ann, but to be nearby so, if she wants him back he can be there in two seconds "before she changes her mind" * Leslie says that she doesn't think it's healthy, plus Ann might be dating someone else * Andy asks if she is and after playing deaf and denying she ever said it, Leslie finally admits that Ann is dating Mark ** Andy says "it's cool" before dropping his burger and bag of food and fainting * according to the on-screen display for the dashcam, Pawnee PD Unit #641 arrived at 11:23:50 in response to a 911 call of a suspicious person breaking into a van Leslie's code * "Hos before bros" * "uteruses before duderuses" * "ovaries before brovaries" Projects Leslie has worked on * community garden at the pit ** which she calls her "greatest brainstorm" Tom's "Latin" names for plants * Tomatoes are Soulja boy tell 'ems * Diddy's * Bone Thugs-n-Harmoniums * Ludacris Opening credits * the show title is shown when the piccolo begins * a 20-second version of the theme plays Ron's appearance * hair parted on his left * wears a suit with tie In Ron's office * just inside his door to the left are hanging two frames containing what looks like arrowheads and other small artifacts * below that are two unassuming light gray reception chairs ** on the innermost one is a basketball and football * behind him in the corner to his left is desk lamp with a pale blue shade * on the wall behind him to his left is ** a framed poster of a brunette wearing a peach robe, smiling and holding a plate of 2 sunny-side-up eggs and 3 slices of bacon ** a minimally used cork board Behind Leslie in her office * a new framed picture appears next to the one of Madeleine Albright Leslie's stakeout supplies * notepads * pencils and pencil case * shake-able whipped cream * cameras * (a labeled quart-sized plastic bag of) pork * (a gallon-sized plastic bag stuffed with) candy necklaces What April guesses is wrong with Ron * AIDS * blindness * a parasite or virus or "something you get from a bee" * syphilis Category:Trivia